haloroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Third Battle of Earth
The Third battle started on October 10, 2576, after many smaller conflicts between the UNSC and the URS, where the Covenant moved the Super Carrier The Divine Ascension over the City of Corinthia, where the Entire Covenant Army tried to hold off the Strike force led by Commander Davian. Commanders UNSC: Davian, Nolan, Desmond. URS: Lycan Covenant: Prophet of Gluttony Corinthia Assualt The URS, led by Lord Lycan-133, moved straight towards the Carrier, but was stopped by the Brute pack led by Opacus, but before Opacus could finish Lycan off, a Sniper by the name David hit the Opacus in the arm, causing him to drop Lycan, but charged at David, but David blocked the hammer, and wounded Opacus, Who used his mind to play dead, as Commander Davian and Corporal Ashton Croft moved forwards to take out the Scout party of the Covenant, when AI Jaws Redfield decided to make his move. He jumped into an Inactive Suit, and joined the Strike team led by Davian. The UNSC Planned to fire a Mac gun into the Center of the City, in a bid to help the Strike team get the Infomation from the Prophet. But the Spartan force led by Nolan had to recapture the Mac Gun from the Covenant, a tall order but they managed it Spart.an Team Epslion started to get ready to make an Assualt on the Devine Ascension, which held a Prophet. Desmond, Alex, Tim and the others where to Join with Commander Davian on the Super Carrier. Davian and Jaws found a Grunt known as Sertin, which Davian thought was a bait for a trap, but Jaws managed to convince the Grunt to help them, and told Davian what he had managed to do, and The Commander gave the Grunt a Assualt rifle. They moved to help the Hostages with the help of Corporal Ashton Croft's Group, but soon became under attack from a Wraith, which Davian destroyed with the help of Sertin. The UNSC Convy moved on, Warthogs and Mongooses driving, moving down to the Center, which was promptly destoryed by the Mac gun, and the Strike team had to abandon the 'Hogs to get towards the Grav lift. Jaws was on forward Guard, moving through buildings before killing a stealth brute. Davian's team found a Dying marine who told him that Hunters had been called in, and the Squad moved slowly forward, before the Hunters took out Spartan Cody and Sergenat Jon Richards, and the Squad opened fire, whilst Jaws managed to get back onto the roof, using a Covenant Carbine, opened fire into the Back of one, making it turn, and as it did so, Jaws stuck a Spike Grenade to the Inside of it's sheilds. The Spikes tore the Hunter's stomach into shreds, as the next hunter went mad and Davian flung himself on the Back of it. Corporal Ashton tried to kill the other hunter, but as Davian flung himself onto the Spine, he was smacked in the back of the Head by a Stealth brute carrying a Gravity Hammer. Jaws saw him fall, and Jumped, landed on the Hunter's head, then flund himself off, before taking out a Blade of a Spiker, and Flung it straight into the Forehead of the Brute, as Davian set off a Plasma Grenade in the Stomach of the Hunter. Corporal Ashton had to be Evaced, as the Group moved forwards to the Carrier, all that was stopping them was a Scarab. Jaws jumped into the System of the Scarab, and disabled the Weapons of it, as the remaining ODST's fired upon the joints of it with rocket launchers, so that Grunt Sertin could board it to destroy it, and the Squad moved up to board the Carrier. Prophet of Gluttony Triva * This marks the First SRP in the history of Halo Orignal Sin. * Jaws helps the UNSC, instead of trying to kill them. * Sertin is the First grunt to help the UNSC.